EXO KINGDOM
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: seorang partner akan menjadi seorang wife . Namun, tanggung jawab mereka sangatlah besar karena kekuatan lebih yang mereka punyai. Dan sebagai pasangannya yang sudah terikat harus melindungi wife mereka dari para wolf dan para penjahat yang berkeliaran. KRIS x TAO, HUN x HAN, KAI x SOO, BAEK x YEOL, CHEN x MIN.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : EXO KINGDOM**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Casts : all member EXO**

**Rating : kayaknya aman untuk saat ini**

Summary : seorang partner akan menjadi seorang wife . Namun, tanggung jawab mereka sangatlah besar karena kekuatan lebih yang mereka punyai. Dan sebagai pasangannya yang sudah terikat harus melindungi wife mereka dari para wolf dan para penjahat yang berkeliaran.

**KRIS x TAO, HUN x HAN, KAI x SOO, BAEK x YEOL, CHEN x MIN.**

**PLAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil limoshin mewah berhenti di depan kastil megah dengan didominasi warna putih dan tambahan warna emas disetiap sudutnya. Belum lagi taman yang luas terbentang dengan hiasan air mancur dan kolam ikan menambah kesan mewah.

Dari dalam mobil tersebut terdapat 5 namja 'terpilih' dan bodyguardnya. Dan mereka turun dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan . bagaimana tidak ? mereka orang baru disini dan mereka disambut oleh sekitar 20 orang lebih maid namja dan yeoja di kanan kiri berjejer rapi di samping red carpet sampai kepintu utama. Pintu yang bergitu megah dan kokoh.

Satu kata , "Wow" yang ada di benak kelima namja tadi.

"Tuan silahkan lewat sini !" kepala peLayan membimbing mereka masuk.

Pintupun terbuka, dan lagi-lagi mereka harus tertegun didalam juga ada beberapa maid yang berbaris rapi menyambut mereka namun dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari maid yang diluar tadi.

"silahkan duduk disini, tuan tuan !" mereka dibimbing sampai menuju ruang makan . mereka duduk disalah satu kursi yang sudah disedikan. Di ruang makan ini banyak dekorasi-dekorasi unik dan yang nyata ruangan ini sangat besar . mereka masih canggung dengan kastil ini, begitu mewah , pastilah orang pemilik kastil ini buan orang yang sembarangan dilihat dari dekorasi, bahkan peLayan-peLayan disini sangat rapi dan disiplin.

"annyeong Lee Sooman imnida "ucap kepala peLayan yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"jadi, kalian yang terpilih itu ?"

"ne, kami mohon maaf karena kami sebelumnya belum tau tentang itu " namja berpipi chubby menatap antusias.

"anda kim minseok atau Xiumin yang memiliki kekuatan membekukan itu kan ?"

"ne annyeonghasaeyo Xiumin imnida"

"anda Luhan , anda Baekhyun, Kyongsoo, dan Lay " kepala peLayan menyebutkan nama mereka.

"annyeong hasaeyo XiLuhan imnida saya bisa mengendalikan fikiran "

"Byun Baekhyun , panggil Baekkie saya memiliki kekuatan cahaya"

"annyeong Do kyunsoo imnida pengendali tanah"

"annyeong naeun Lay imnida kekuatan saya disini saya bisa menyembuhkan penyakit "

Mereka pun saling pandang satu dengan yang lain, karena sebelum ini mereka tidak mengenal satu dengan yang lain, mereka dikumpulkan dari daerah yang berbeda.

"selamat datang disini, saya harap kalian mematuhi segala peraturan disini, setelah ini kalian tidak boleh lagi sembarangan dengan kekuatan yang kalian miliki ditambah lagi kalian sudah terpilih dan kalian tau dengan pasangan yang anda terima. Tak lama kalian adakn jadi wife dari tuan-tuan muda yang memiliki kekuatan lebih dari kalia "tutur tuan Lee

Mereka berlima tetntu tau akan hal itu, walau di awal mereka benar-benar tidak menolak namun takdir tetap akan menyatukan mereka.

"nikmatilah makanyannya janagn sungkan, kalian pasti lelah akan perjalannan panjang memuju kemari "ucap salah satu maid yang dilihat dari pakaiannya hampir sama dengan kepala peLayan.

"ne….."ucap kelima namja itu.

Setelah perut mereka terisi penuh, mereka di bawa keruang tengah.

"tuan tu…tuan lee boleh saya bertanya "ucap namja bermata bulat.

"silah kan tuan muda Kyungsoo "

"bukankah yang terpilih iitu mmm… ada 6 orang ? mengapa hanya 5 yang berada disini ?"

"karena yang satu itu sudah terlebih dahulu berada disini "

"benarkah ? jadi dia yang lebih dahulu ditemukan ?"sambung namja bernama Luhan.

"untuk yang satu ini, kami tidak mencarinya "tuan lee sedikit membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Waeyo ….?"

"apakah dia sangat kuat ?"

" benar ! pastilah dia sangat kuat , sehingga dia di temukan lebih dulu"

Bertubi- tubi di Layangkan kepada tuan Lee dan tuan Lee hanya Tersenyum menanggapi hal tersebut.

"Benar , dia wife yang mempunyai kekuatan lebih dari kalian , lihat foto yang disana !" mereka pun tertuju kea rah figura yang cukup besar terpampang di dinding , dilihatlah ada 2orang namja memegang satu buket bunga , mereka sangat rapi. Satu namja terkesan dingin namun karismatik dan satu namja yang duduk itu sangat cantik dan manis . pasangan yang cukup serasi.

"dia adalah wife dari pemimpin kalian "

"mboo….?"

"tuan muda itu bernama Tao , Huang ZiTao , dia memang berbeda dari kalian, kami tidak perlu mencarinya sepeti kalian, karena dia memang sudah terikat dan dipasangkan oleh leluhur mereka. Tuan muda Tao datang sendiri kemari saat usianya masih 7 tahun , dan pemimpin kalian yang bernama Tuan muda Wu YiFan atau Kris dia menerima Tao dengan senang hati, mungkin karena mereka sudah terikat ditambah …..tuan muda Tao itu memiliki kekuatan yang terpenting yaitu…..

"mengontrol waktu , benarkah itu ?" tebak Baekhyun.

"ne, dia yang mengatur jalannya waktu di dunia ini "

"eum sebenarnya umur mereka berapa ?"ucap namja bernama Xiumin yang masih melihat foto tersebut.

"tuan muda Kris 24 tahun dan tuan muda Tao 21 tahun saat ini, kalau yang difoto itu ketika umur mereka sekitar 13 tahun "

"jadi…mereka menikah saat umur 13 tahun ?"

"Ne, karena itu yang teraman . jadi saya mohon pada tuan-tuan muda jangan ada yang melawan dan membantahnya karena dia wife dari orang yang kekuatan lebih besar. Jadi kalian harus mematuhinya."

Di saat ini suasananya menjadi tegang, di lihat dari mimic wajah mereka. Namun, tuan Lee bisa menerka apa yang ada difikiran mereka . pastilah mereka sangat takut akan ancaman itu. Lalu tuan Lee tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, tuan muda Tao tidak semengerikan seperti yang kalian fikirkan " perlahan Lay, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kepala peLayan itu.

"Bila kalian bertemu dengannya , pasti kalian akan terkejut dengan sifatnya "sambung tuan Lee. Perlahan tuan lee berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"sebentar lagi partner kalian akan datang ,begitu juga ketua "dan tuan Lee pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ke lima namja itu yang masih sibuk berfikir dengan foto KRISTAO di depan mereka.

"Sial! Kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca fikiran tuan Lee "-batin Luhan.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara gaduh . kelima namja itu melihat , beberapa maid yang sudah berbaris rapi seperti yang tadi. Pastilah mereka akan menyambut tamu yang special. Dan Lay, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan ikut berdiri namun masih ditempat yang sama.

Perlahan pintu megah itu terbuka. Dan tampak lah namja-namja rupawan , maskulin memasuki ruangan dengan gaya coolnya. Dua namja didepan saling bergandengan tangan yah untuk ini mereka sangat mesra . disusul 5 namja di belakang yang tak kalah kerennya .

Dan ketujuh namja ini melangkah dengan santainya melewati Lay, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang masih terpukau akan kehadiran namja-namja tampan didepannya. Mereka pun duduk dengan jarak yang berbeda, bekisar antara 10 meter dari ketujuh namja tadi.

"Akhirnya dengan ini kita semua berkumpul "ucap namja paling tinggi dengan rambut blondenya dan seringaiannya yang mematikan.

"Kuharap kalian tidak kabur dari sini "sambungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TeBeCe**

(penyakitan)

**Mian kalau ceritanya makin gak seru .**

**Tapi aku akan update secepatnya (•̀_•́)**ง

**Thank you for read**

**Back?**

**Review?**

**Thankyou :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : EXO KINGDOM**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Casts : all member EXO**

**Rating : kayaknya aman untuk saat ini**

Summary : seorang partner akan menjadi seorang wife . Namun, tanggung jawab mereka sangatlah besar karena kekuatan lebih yang mereka punyai. Dan sebagai pasangannya yang sudah terikat harus melindungi wife mereka dari para wolf dan para penjahat yang berkeliaran.

**KRIS x TAO, HUN x HAN, KAI x SOO, BAEK x YEOL, CHEN x MIN.**

**PLAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuharap kalian tidak kabur dari sini "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay, Xiumin, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun masih takjub akan makhluk sempurna dihadapan mereka. Mereka cukup tau banyak, karena sebelum menuju ketempat ini lebih tepatnya seminggu sesudah mereka ditemukan (?). maksudnya ditemukan disini, mereka yang mempunyai kekuatan special berada di tempat yang berbeda .

Suasana disini menjadi hening. Ketujuh namja itu sibuk melihat arah yang sama.

"kalian tentu tau tentang kami ?"ucap Kris

"Cha, walau kalian sudah tau kami , kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami kembali "ucap dingin namja yang tinggi nya sama dengan tuan muda Kris.

"annyeong Chanyeol imnida, annyeong Baekkie~~…"masih dengan seringgaiannya, walau terkesan dingin apa lagi tatapannya yang tidak bersahabat.

"K.A.I ..kai ! dan annyeong Kyungsoo-….hyung "sambung namja berkulit tan exotic

"hey Minnie-hyung, kau tentu tau aku Chen….."

"aku tak perlu memberitau nama ku karena, kau pasti tau kan ….?... Luhannie~~"

"kalian tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku , dan namja disampingku ini…."ucap namja berambut blonde yang bernama Kris menengok kearah namja yang berambut hitam yang tengan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya.

"annyeong Huang ZiTao, kalian bisa panggil aku apa saja aku akan menerimanya "yang satu ini berbeda dengan yang lain yang terkesan dingin, dia tersenyum amat teramat manis.

"kalian tentu tau kan peraturan disini dan lagi aku sarankan kalian jangan pernah mencoba kabur dari kami "namja bertubuh tan itu berbicara tanpa melihat kea rah ke lima namja didepannya.

Suasana menjadi tegang karena ke lima namja (minus KrisTao) ini saling menatap intens seperti dapat mangsa baru. Berbeda dengan dua namja yang duduk paling tengah di singga sana. Namja yang bernama Kris menatap lurus , memperhatikan wife milik sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga sekedar mendekeksi seberapa level dari kekuatan mereka. Dan disampingnya ada namja bermata panda dengan rambut hitamnya masih menggeliat manja. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Kris . tak berbeda jauh dengan Kris, tangan kanan nya membelai surai hitam milik wifenya itu dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang dengan posesfive.

Tao menyadari , kini ada ketegangan antara sahabat-sahabatnya dengan namja-namja baru itu, langsung berinisiatif mendekati mereka.

"Ge…~~~ Tao kesana dulu , ne" suara lembut yang berasal dari Tao, membuat sang dduizang menengok kearahnya.

"wae ?"

"Pasti mereka sangat takut dengan kita…mmm… aku ingin menenangkan mereka "bisiknya

"baiklah "kris pun melonggarkan pelukkannya.

Tao pun berjalan anggun namun tetap berkarisma kearan lima namja yang duduk tak jauh dihadapan mereka. Bila dari jauh Tao terlihat sangat tampan namun, bila dari dekat seperti ini dia benar-benar sangat ….manis.

"annyeong senang bertemu dengan kalian "sapanya dan mendudukkan diri diantara ke lima namja baru itu. "Yak! Gege jangan melihat mereka seperti itu "bentak Tao karena gege-gegenya terlihat seperti lagi menghukup seorang pencuri.

"semoga kalian betah eeumm… bukan anggap tempat ini milik kalian kalian jangan sungkan ,ne ?"

"Ne, tuan muda Tao "serempak dari lima namja itu.

"andwe..andwe…andwe… kalian tidak perlu memanggilku dengan embel-embel Tuan muda , Tao saja sudah cukup" kini Tao malah mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada pertanda lagi ngambek.

"eum… baik..tu ...ahh… Tao "

"nah , seperti itu kan lebih akrab jadinya "Tao pun langsung tersenyum. "OMMO! Gege imuutnya …"dengan tiba-tiba Tao langsung mencubiti namja berpipi chubby.

"A…a…aa..appoyo…aappo "namja itu meringis (?) kesakitan.

"aah mianhe mianhe , gege lucu siih uuuh Tao juga pengen punya pipi kaya gege "seisi ruangan pun tertawa akan tingkah lucu wife yang satu ini, bahkan para maid juga tertawa.

"uuuuuhh…. Gemes-sih boleh tapi pipi ku jangan jadi pelampiasan "timpal namja itu .

"Ah arraso Xiumin-gege , aah gege wife dari Chen-gege benarkan? Gege harus sabar sama Chen-gege soalnya uuh dia tidak bisa ditebak looh "tuturnya.

Dan merasa namanya disebut-sebut chen langsung menatap Tao dan namja chubby itu.

"jangan percaya apa katanya "ucap dingin chen.

"aah itu benar! Dan satu lagi Chan-gege, Suho-gege, Chen-gege , Kai dan kau Sehun jangan menatap mereka seperti itu kalian benar-benar….aissshh..kalian menakutinya "

"ummm….aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi memang seperti ini adanya "ucap dingin sehun. "Kau luhan Kajja…kita perlu bicara "entah sejak kapan Sehun sudah berdiri dihadapan Luhan.

"lebih baik kalian membawa wife kalian beristirahat , pasti mereka lelah "sambung kris.

"sebelum kau memerintah kami , aku memang sudah berniat tidur dengan nya "gumam Kai.

"aku mendengarnya Kamjjong "sambung lagi Kris.

Dan satu persatu mereka membawa wife mereka masing-masing .tinggallah Kris dan Tao di ruangan.

"tidurlah ! kau juga pasti lelah _love_ , dan aku masih ada urusan dengan tuan Lee " kris berjalan kearah Tao yang masih duduk ditempatnya tadi .

"aku …akan tidur ge ! jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Ne, bila sudah lelah , lekaslah tidur "Tao pun memeluk Kris dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris.

"Ne, _love_ "setelah memberikan kecupan ringan ,Tao berjalan menuju kamar utama mereka dan pergi tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apakah Tao akan sembuh , Tuan Lee ?"Tanya Kris

"saya belum tau Tuan muda, asal virus wolf itu belum menyebar keseluruh tubuh tuan Muda Tao ,kita hanya dapat mencegahnya"

"lalu bagaimana dengan anak kami , Tuan lee? Aku tak tahan melihat Tao terus berharap kepada kandungnnya"

"tapi itu bahaya untuk keduanya, walau tuan muda Tao mempertahankan janinnya , tapi pada akhirnya janin itu akan terkena virus wolf juga dan itu membuat dua kali lipat rasa sakit yang diderita oleh Tuan Muda Tao "tutur tuan Lee.

Kriss pun mendudukkan diri sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Bagaimana tidak , saat mereka mendapat kebahagiaan akan datangnya buah hati yang mereka nanti , harus mengalami hal ini. Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah kehamilan Tao untuk yang pertama kali. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Namun, untuk kehamilan yang kedua sebelum ini ,Tao mengalami keguguran saat bertempur dengan para wolf . dan selalu saja saat para wolf menyerbu mereka. Kris berinisiatif untuk mencari para pemegang kekuatan , agar saat bertempur nanti Tao tidak perlu ikut lagi. Namun , karena Kris terlalu focus dengan pencariannya itu bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Jadi kurang memperhatikan Tao.

Saat itu, hari terburuk dimana , Tao bersimbah darah dan disekitarnya dikelilingi oleh wolf yang lapar. Berterima kasih lah kepada Kai yang sempat menolongnya. Namun kabar buruknya Tao tergigit oleh wolf berlevel A yang mempunyai kekuatan terbesar. Dan memberikan virus wolf kepada tao.

Untuk saat ini , virus yang berada di tubuh tao masih pada level D . masih dalam posisi aman .

"asal Tuan muda Tao , selalu kenyang meminum darah dan obat-obatan yang saya berikan mungkin kita bisa menghambat virus itu "sambung tuan Lee

"tapi… dengan meminum darah akan mempecepat level yang Tao punya, aku takut bila nanti Tao akan mencapai level A , Tao akan berubah beringas dan mengerikan"lirih Kris.

"meminum atau tidak meminum darah hasilnya akan sama tuan muda, namun akan lebih menyiksa tuan muda Tao bila tidak meminum darah , yang jelas obat yang saya berikan akan sedikit menghambatnya. Yang jadi masalah sekarang….

"aku tau tuan lee aa…aku tidak tega memberitaunya. Karena baru saat ini dia bisa mengandung lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya"

"tapi bila dipertahankan bukan kah akan terus menyiksa tuan muda Tao ? bila sampai virus itu mengenai anak yang dikandungnya, anak itu bisa membunuh tuan muda Tao walau masih berada dikandungan "

"a….arrasoo tuan Lee" kris pun berdiri dan melangkahkan diri menuju kamar . sebelum itu dia sempat berkata . "jangan beritau ini kepada Tao "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te Be Ce**

(penyakitan)

**Mianhe kalau ceritanya makin gak seru .**

**Tapi aku akan update secepatnya (•̀_•́)**ง

**Thank you for read**

**Back?**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : EXO KINGDOM**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Casts : all member EXO + Son Dongwoon BEAST**

**Rating : kayaknya aman untuk saat ini**

**Chapter 3**

Summary : seorang partner akan menjadi seorang wife . Namun, tanggung jawab mereka sangatlah besar karena kekuatan lebih yang mereka punyai. Dan sebagai pasangannya yang sudah terikat harus melindungi wife mereka dari para wolf dan para penjahat yang berkeliaran.

* * *

**KRIS x TAO, HUN x HAN, KAI x SOO, BAEK x YEOL, CHEN x MIN.**

**PLAY**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

Kris hanya menatap diam , tak tau harus berbicara apa lagi kepada namja yang lebih berumur didepannya. Setelah mendengar beberapa saran yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Namun, disisi lain dia tidak ingin _wife__**-**_Nya menjadi Werewolf level A.

"kuharap tuan muda bisa bersabar setelah ini"namja berumur itu perlahan menghampiri Kris dan tersenyum.

"Yah, aku ….aku harus ….tapi….aku benar-benar tidak bisa ,Tuan Lee"kris amat tersiksa.

"cepat atau lambat Tuan muda Tao akan berubah menjadi werewolf , kita masih belum menemukan formula yang ampuh membunuh virus itu "tutur Tuan Lee.

"…."

"saya tau Tuan muda pasti sangat bimbang . menolong Tuan Muda Tao atau anak yang dikandung Tuan Muda Tao, tapi anda untuk saat ini harus menyelamatkan salah satunya"

"baik, aku percaya pada ,Tuan Lee "ucapan ini. Menjadi penutup pembicaraan antara Tuan Muda Kris dan Tuan Lee sang kepala pelayan sekaligus tangan kanan Kris.

Setelah itu, Tuan Lee berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang masih sibuk berfikir.

**KRIS P.O.V**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

Entah apa yang aku fikirkan sekarang. Aku merasa seperti seorang SEME yang tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungi sang UKE.

Perlahan kuberjalan mendekati benda kotak yang berada di dekat meja . perlahan ku raba benda itu. Benda ini sudah ada lama disini, benda berbentuk kotak ini ada setelah namja manis itu datang. Tao. Yah namja manis itu datang hanya dengan membawa benda kotak ini dan sebuah kalung keris berwarna biru.

Perlahan ku buka benda kotak ini . kupejamkan mata ku . alunan music nan merdu menyejukan hati terdengar dari kotak itu. _Kotak Musik_. Itulah benda yang ku pegang dan ada hiajan dua boneka kecil yaitu boneka Naga dan Panda sedang berpelukan ditengah-tengahnya. Boneka itu hanya berukuran tidak lebih dari jari kelingking anak kecil.

Aku tersenyum melihat boneka itu. Bagaimana bisa? Naga dan Panda . kupejamkan mata ku sekali lagi. Namun, instingku merasakan bahwa ada orang yang sedari tadi diluar tempat itu.

"Keluarlah ,kai! Buat apa kau disana ?"mataku masih terpejam menikmati alunan music ini.

"aa….mianhe"namja bertubuh tan itu berjalan sangat lambat memasuki tempat ku berada.

"jadi kau tau semuanya sekarang?"ucapku menutup kotak music ini.

"apakah benar Tao…-

"Yah, semua yang kau dengar ,benar adanya"kuberjalan menghampiri namja didepan yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Kai-a,Gomawo .."ucapku menepuk pundak namja itu dan perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu,tapi sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh  
"Untuk apa?kenapa hyung berterima kasih….."namja itu berbalik menatapku

"aku berterimakasih , kalau bukan kau yang dulu menyelamatkannya ,pasti wife ku mungkin sudah tiada sekarang "jelasku

"Tapi…..tapi aku gagal aku tidak benar-benar menyelamatkan nya buktinya ,dia sampai tergigit "

"Tak apa, yang penting dia masih bersamaku sekarang.."ku langkahkan kakiku menjauh ."kai sekali lagi aku berterimakasih" dan aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar .

disana sudah ada wife ku yang tertidur pulas.

Perlahan ku duduk disamping nya . aku hanya mengamati nya. Kulitnya putih pucat , dia bukan terkena demam tapi ini efek yang akan terus menerus ada bahkan akan lebih banyak lagi ,efek dari virus WOLF itu. Perlahan kusentuh jemarinya, kutatap miris kukunya . disini juga, kuku ini sedikit panjang dan tebal hampir seperti kuku Wolf namun masih tidak begitu panjang. Padahal, Tao amat rajin memotong kuku dia tidak suka kuku panjang. Namun ,kini sepertinya Tao harus berjuang karna kuku ini tak akan bisa lagi dipotong dan akan terus memanjang dan menebal mungkin bisa sampai 5cm . dan kini kukunya sudah 1cm panjangnya.

"pasti sakit …."bodoh! apa yang aku katakan. Tentu saja ,semua yang diterima wife mu itu menyakitkan.

_Kenapa ? kenapa saat seperti ini dia masih bisa tidur dengan tersenyum_

Bahkan menurutku, dia yang sakit tapi aku yang tidak bisa tidur.

"eugggh….ge"ku tersadar Tao sedikit membuka ! sekali lagi,apa yang kau lakukan kau membangunkannya.

"sudah se…selesaikah urusannya ,ge?"terdengar serak suaranya .aku menganggukkan kepalaku "tidurlah kembali,_love!"_

"eum…"dia sedikit mengeliat dan memeluk pinggangku dan membenamkan wajah imutnya di dadaku. Aku tersenyum,dan membelai rambutnya .

"Good night,_love"_

Kita tinggalkan yang satu ini…..

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

Namja tan tadi masih terpaku di tempat Kris tadi berada. Dia hanya diam ,matanya kosong .

"seharusnya hyung tidak berterimakasih padaku"perlahan cairan bening itu keluar dari matanya. Kai, sebutan untuknya. Dia mencengkram erat bajunya .

"jangan berterimakasih pa..daku"ucapnya lagi, entah sudah berapa kali dia bergumam seperti itu.

Sebelum mendengar itu semua, Kai dan pasangannya yaitu Kyungsoo, _wife _yang baru saja ditemukan. Dia sedikit bercengkrama mengenal kehidupan Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Setelah ,Kyungsoo tertidur pulas. Kai berniat mengambil makanan , biasa dia selalu lapar bila malam .namun, kai melihat Kris dan Tuan Lee ingin dia sapa tapi dia malah mendengar berita buruk yng diterimanya.

"Tao-hyung mianhe…."lirih Kai.

"mianhe..seharusnya jangan ada yang berterimakasih"kai menangis

"aku tidak pantas menerima nya, bahkan seharusnya kalian membenciku "jelasnya

Kai terdiam mengingat masalalu, masa dimana kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kejadian penyerangan yang membuat Tao harus tergigit dan terkena virus WOLF.

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

* * *

**FLASH BACK ON**

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku ingin sekali keluar tepatnya ingin masuk kedalam hutan itu. Hyung-hyung ku otomatis melarangku ,mencegah dengan berbagai macam cara agar aku tidak memasuki hutan yang jauh lebih dalam. Namun, makin dicegah aku malah makin penasaran akan kesana.

"kai-a …ku mohon jangan kesana … nanti kris-gege akan marah "Cih, entah mengapa aku tidak begitu suka bahkan benci sekali terhadap namja sok keimutan dan sok polos. Tao, wife dari hyung ku . dari awal kedatangannya masuk kedalam keluargaku , aku memang sudah tidak begitu suka apa lagi cara dia memasuki lingkungan keluarga kami. Ditambah kini dia sudah berstatus sah sebagai wife dari Kris, hyungku.

Selama beberapa tahun, walau dia ada di kastil ini. Kami bahkan bersitegang. Bukan karena Tao tidak ingin dekat denganku, tapi sebaliknya aku yang ingin menjauh darinya. Entah , tapi aku tidak suka tipe orang yang seperti itu.

"aku akan pergi sebentar , lagian aku bersama Chen-hyung….dan lagi kau tdak perlu ikut campur"ucapku ketus.

"aku….aku akan ikut ! setidaknya aku bisa mengawasi kalian "Tao berucap dengan gugup.

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU !"bentak ku.

"SUDAH CUKUP KAI-AH! Apa salahnya Tao ikut ? dia tidak pernah menyusahkan kita "Ok kini hyung-hyungku mulai membelanya.

"ta…tapi chen-hyung"

"Biarkan Tao ikut … dia pasti bosan terkurung terus di dalam kastil ini dia juga perlu melihat dunia luar "suara menggelegar itu datang kami pun menengok ternyata, Chanyeol sang pengendali Api.

"Chan-ge ikut juga ,Ne"Tanya ragu-ragu ,Tao menghampiri chanyeol. Dan chanyeol langsung membelai rambut pirang Tao. Cih, dasar.

"Aku akan disini saja, aku masih lelah . pergi lah bersama mereka ! Chen jaga Tao ini , kita dititipkan pesan untuk terus menjaga wife ketua "ucap namja berbadan jangkung itu.

"Ne, kajja ikut Tao "chen mengajak dengan senyuman . berbeda dengan ku.

"Tapi….

"apa lagi Tao ? ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan ?"ucap Chen.

"Kris-ge , melarang kita untuk pergi jauh dari pagar pembatas . hutan itu sudah terlampau jauh dari pagar pembatas . kita bisa dapat masalah "kulihat Tao sedikit tertunduk.

"Yah, yah, yah , dasar penakut ! sudah Chen-ge kita pergi tidak perlu menunggu seorang…. BOCAH !"sinis ku.

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

Ketika ditengah hutan , aku dan chen melihat sekeliling dengan biasa, berbeda dengan namja PENAKUT yang berada di belakang kami .

"chen-hyung kita berpisah aku akan berburu ke barat dan kau ke timur " dan setelah menunggu anggukan dari Chen kami pun berpisah . sebenarnya kami hanya iseng-iseng tanpa berburupun kami bisa makan enak .

Setelah aku mencapai tempat yang ku lihat banyak rusa liar ku bidik dengan senapan ku .

"Kai-ah , andwe…!"ku tersentak , cih namja ini malah mengikutiku.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku , huh?"

"mianhe ….tapi firasat ku tentangmu buruk, aku tak mau kau kenapa-napa nantinya "

"cepat pergi dari sini !"kuarah kan senapanku ke…

hadapan Tao

"aku…a…aku akan diam…aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu, biarkan aku ada disini mengawasimu ,aku,….aku….aku akan diam "lirih nya

Haaahhh…..

Kuhembuskan nafas kasarku . kenapa wife hyungnya ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

Setellah itu , ku lihat dia duduk manis, aku sempat terkejut apa yang dia bawa. Sebuah Samurai. Dari mana dia ….aahh mungkin karena dia bisa wushu dan beladiri.

Aku tersenyum. Entah ada ide untuk menjebaknya.

Aku bersiul . bersiul sangat keras.

"Kai-ah…andwe…andwe….!jangan bersiul, wolf akan datang kumohon jangan bersiul ..!"pintanya.

Makin di larang , makin ku bersiul amat keras . kulihat dia sedikit bergetar. Kusuka, kusuka saat di seperti ini. Ketakutan.

AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….!

Ku tersentak ternyata cepat sekali respon dari wolf itu. Bahaya. Pasti mereka akan datang.

"Tao…..good bye~~"ucapku dan melesat dengan kekuatan telephore ku.

Setelah itu aku menghampiri Chen yang berburu di Timur. Aku tidak memikirkan Tao sekarang.

Buggh ..BRAAAKKK….

"Chen-hyung…! Pekikku. Melihat Chen yang sedang melawan beberapa serigala buas.

Kyaaat

WUUUZZZZ

ZTT….ZZTT…

DUAAKK…..

"chen-hyung guenchanayo?"ku bantu Chen yang sudah terluka dikakinya.

Menurutku semakin wolf itu dibunuh mereka akan semakin banyak. Cloning? Benar mereka membelah diri dan menjadi banyak.

"Kai AWASS….!"Teriak Chen. Ku menengok ke belakang

DUAAAKK….

Aku terpental jauh dan menambrak pohon hingga tumbang.

Uuh…

Darah ku pun keluar di sela bibir-ku.

Uggh…tangan kananku." Ternyata tangan kanan ku cukup parah karena membentur tadi. Ada 5 wolf langsung menerjang ku dan

BRAAAKKK

BUUUAAAKK….

"KAI-AH GUENCHANAYO?"Chen tengah berteriak padaku , mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Namun , samar-samar ku lihat di depanku.

Samurai..?

Samurai siapa ?

BEEZZZZ…

BEEEZZZ

KRAAKKK…..

"Kai-ah guenchanayo ?" aku hanya menganggukkan kepala , uhuuk …. Kenapa darah ini tidak bisa berhenti.

Kulihat Tao tengah khawatir . Bagaimana bisa dia bisa menemukanku secepat ini.

"Aku…aku melihat mu menghilang tadi….ternyata kau tengah menyelamatkan Chen-ge"ku mendengarkan penjelasan Tao ini , sedikit menaikan alisku. Ku kira dia akan sangat marah karena sengaja ku tinggalkan , tapi ….. yang dia tau bukan aku meninggalkan nya karena menolong Chen-hyung

"uhukk…..arrrr.."ku bangkit , sepertinya pertarungan kali ini hanya bisa menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Tao menjauh dariku , cepat lah tolong Chen-hyung"

"ba…baik…tapi …kau ?"

"Cepatlah !"

AUUUUUUUUUUUUU….!

Semakin banyak ternyata .

WUUUUZZZZ…

BUAARR….

WUUUZZZZZ….

DUAAAKKKK…

BRAAAKKKK…

Ku ayunkan semariku , mearahkan kekuatanku . namun, tidak mudah yang kukira . kekuatanku tak ada yang kenanya .

"Chen-ge…. Mintalah pertolongan!"perintah Tao.

"Baik…"setelah itu ku lihat Chen memejamkan mata dan

KYAAAAAT….

BZZZ….BEZZZZ

JDEEEERRRRR…..

Sebuah petir dan halilintar terlihat dilangit . itu tanda bahwa kami memerlukan bantuan.

"KAI….!"

BRAAAKKK….

Aarrrggghhhh…. Untuk kedua kalinya ku tidak berkonsentrasi.

"aku disini…"Tiba-tiba Tao sudah membantuku lagi melawan banyaknya serigala-serigala lapar.

"Apakah aku terlambat ? ternyata sudah mulai yah pestanya" ada namja cukup tampan yang sedang menunggangi serigalanya pakaiannya cukup formal semperti pakaian pangeran . tapi ini bukan ,pangeran. Dan bukan yang kami kharapkan.

"Cih, kami masih memulai" sindir Chen.

Ku lihat namja itu mendekat-semakin mendekat – dan bertambah dekat.

Kalau di lihat dia seperti kami . namun bukan…

"serigalaku benar-benar bermain kali ini…" ucap namja itu sambil mencium salah satu serigala didekatnya.

Dan disini lah kami bertiga, aku, Tao, dan Chen-hyung. Dalam situasi yang menegangkan. Entah , sepertinya tidak ada bantuan disini.

PROKK..PROOK….PROOKKK

"lihat lah siapa yang memancing kami !"dia terlihat santai dengan bertepuk tangan.

"JANGAN MENGGANGGU KAMI…!"Bentak Tao. Bodoh! Kenapa dia memancingnya.

"TAO …DIAM!"Bentak ku.

"Chen-hyung lebih baik kau pergi ke kastil cepat! Minta lah bantuan !"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Tao disini"bahkan yang dikhawatirkan Chen-hyung hanya Tao.

"Cepatlah!"sinisku. Chen diam sesaat dan mengangukkan iitu dia menghilang.

"Dari mana kita harus memulai ?" senyuman Tajam dari namja werewolf itu.

…

…

**… **

**Te Be Ce**

**(penyakitan)**

**Mianhe kalau ceritanya sedikit gak seru .**

**Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini asli dari fikiran gue , khayalan gue**

**Yah maklum tukang khayal.**

**Tapi aku akan update secepatnya (•̀_•́)**ง

**Thank you for readers setia maupun yang baru.**

**Back?**

**Review**

**OK**

**(membungkuk 90°)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : EXO KINGDOM**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Casts : all member EXO**

**Rating : kayaknya aman untuk saat ini**

**Chapter 4**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Summary : seorang partner akan menjadi seorang wife . Namun, tanggung jawab mereka sangatlah besar karena kekuatan lebih yang mereka punyai. Dan sebagai pasangannya yang sudah terikat harus melindungi wife mereka dari para wolf dan para penjahat yang berkeliaran.

* * *

**KRIS x TAO, HUN x HAN, KAI x SOO, BAEK x YEOL, CHEN x MIN.**

**PLAY**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

_"Dari mana kita harus memulai ?" senyuman Tajam dari namja werewolf itu._

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

"Tao kau serang serigala itu, dan untuk namja ini serahkan padaku.."

"Ta..tapi..?"

"cepat !"

Kulihat dia sudah melawan beberapa wolf. Ku tau dia memang akhli bela diri. Si cengeng yang Kuat . yah bisa dibilang seperti itu.

"Jadi hanya kau yang melawanku?" huaaah…. Gaya sekali werewolf yang satu ini. Dia terlihat bermalas-malasan bahkan menguap.

"Cih, jangan banyak…ommong….kyaat..!" tidak ada yang kena. Bahkan serangan ku tidak menyakiti dirinya.

DUARR….

DUAAARR…

Bahkan kekuatan ku ini hampir seperti bom . Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat semula.

"RASAAKAN INI.."ku bertarung dari jarak dekat sepetinya dia bisa membaca gerakan ku dan serangan ku. Namja ini dengan santai menghindarinya .

"apakah sudah bermain nya ?"sindirnya. "apakah aku dapat memulainya?" tegasnya.

Apa? Bahkan dari tadi ternyata dia belum memulaiinya.

Ku lihat dia mengeluarkan harmonica. Dan memulai memainkannya dan

BRAAAAAKKK…

Ku terpental jauh . "KAI..!"Teriak Tao." Kai-ah…kai-ah..!"

"Aku akan melawan kau diam saja disini!"Tao pun berlari secepat mungkin . dan menghampiri namja yang sedang memainkan harmonica nya.

Namja itu sempat menghentikan permainannya

"lihat siapa yang ada disini ?"

WUUZZ…ZEEETTT..

"apa ?" Tao bahkan tidak sempat menghentikan waktunya. Namja itu sudah berada di belakangnya sambil memeluknya.

"TAO MENJAUHLAH….KAAUUU MENYINGKIRLAH DARINYAA"Bentakku.

"wife dari seorang Wu Yifan , benarkan ?"bisiknya ditelinga tao.

"MENYINGKIRLAH DARI KU..!" sedikit gerakan jari Tao menghentikan waktunya. Serigala-serigala disini menjadi diam seketika.

"Jadi ini kekuatan seorang wife dari pemimpin itu?"

**DEG**

"A..apa?" kekuatan ini bahkan tidak membuat namja itu diam.

"Kau terkejut..eum…manis?" srupp..Namja itu menjilat leher Tao.

"Sia..siapa kau sebenarnya …SIAPA?"getar Tao.

"Son Dongwoon, putra ke – 4 keturunan seorang WOLF BEAST" bisik senduktif di telinga Tao.

"MENJAUH KAU DASAR SILUMAN..!Kyaaat…"

Terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara aku dan werewolf itu . bahkan Tao tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan Namja itu.

"LEPASKAN KAI…"pinta Tao.

"ANDWE!….TAO APA MAKSUDMU?"Bentak Ku. "JANGAN BERKATA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK !"

"UUhh…. Kalian seperti drama "sindir werewolf ."aku benar-benar sudah bosan dengan mulut besar mu , RASAKAN INI"di balik telapak tangan nya keluar bola cahaya berwarna merah dan

Wuuzzzz

HYAAATT…

BRAAAKKK…

Uuggh… untung aku sembat menghidar kalau tidak tubuhku sudah hancur , sehancur beberapa pohon disana.

"KAI…?"lirih Tao."Lepaskan Kai kumohon.."

"baik lah istriku"senyumnya.

"uug apa maksudmu dia istri hyung ku .. " kalau saja . kalau saja Kris ada disini. Sebenarnya aku diberi aamanat oleh Kris-hyung agar menjaga Tao istrinya. Kris-hyung dan Suho-hyung sedang pergi kedaerah kerajaan Cangsa . mencari Wife dari Suho-hyung. Bukan kami pilih kasih , karena lebih dahulu mencari wife dari Suho . Cuma kini , kekuatan Wife suho-hyung lah yang lebih di perlukan. Yaitu kekuatan menyembuhkan penyakit.

"A..apa…apa maksudmu ?"badan Tao bergetar. "kau akan ku jadikan wife ku"smirk nya.

"andwe..! "

"TAO.."Kuberlari tertatih-tatih dengan tenaga seadanya melawan namja itu.

"menyingkir dari TUBUHKU..!"bentak tao dan melakukan gerakan memutar dan menendang namja werewolf itu. Dan terlepas ,langsung berlari menghampiriku.

"Kai…kai..."

Tapi aku masih konsentrasi melawan namja werewolf ini. Ku lihat Tao terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Terlihat aura-aura biru disekitarnya. Bahkan dilangit muncul _Aurora-AuroraI _berwarna merah padam. Kontak jarak jauh. Pasti dia sedang berkonsentrasi meminta bantuan ke Tuan Lee. Dan juga menambahkan kekuatannya. Setelah itu , dia membuka matanya . matanya berubah menjadi biru menyilaukan.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu saudaraku .."setelah itu . aku menyingkir setelah melihat kedua tangan Tao terdapat dua bola cahaya kuning ,siap menyerang.

"sudah ku peringatkan jangan pernah mengganggu kami"ucap Tao lantang.

WUUZZZ….

WUUUZZ….

WUUUZZZ..

BRAAK…

Uhuk.."kau!" tuding werewolf itu karena kekuatan Tao mengenai perut nya.

"Kai larilah !"

"andwe…bagaimana dengan mu?"panikku.

"ini akan lama , dan lagi Chanyeol-ge , Chen-ge dan Sehun akan segera datang. Lukamu cukup parah "tanpa melihat ku.

Dan Tao berlari kencang menyerang werewolf itu beberapa gaya bela diri dia keluarkan dan sepertinya kekuatan mengontrol waktu tidak terpakai disini.

Ketika bola cahaya kuning itu di keluarkan lagi oleh Tao. Dia….dia…dia…

Sudah

Dibelakangku.

"ternyata dia melindungi mu , Yah ?"bisiknya di telinga ku.

"KAU!" geram Tao. Namun kekuatan bola cahaya itu sudah dikeluarkan oleh Tao. Namja ini menggunakan Tubuh ku untuk dijadikan Tameng nya . dan mendorong tubuh ku kedepan dengan kekuatannya.

Pasti handur berkeping-keping aku

Mati

Itulah

Yang kupikirkan sekarang

Bagaimana tidak, kalau di slowmotion kan : bola cahaya itu terus mearah kedepan , dan posisiku didepannya ditambah lagi werewolf itu mendorong ku dengan kekuatannya menuju bola cahaya.

"KAI MENYINGGIR KAU AKAN HANCUR!" teriak Tao dari kejauhan.

Tsk,…

Aku trsadar bahkan aku lupa akan kekuatan yang kupunya.

ZTT….

BUAAAAKKKKK…..

Bagaikan bom Hiroshima , sepertinya sebagian hutan ini hancur lebur . untung lah bila sedikit lagi aku terlambat aku akan mati. Tubuh ku sekarang melayang di udara. Terlihat jelas ,porak-porandanya pohon-pohon dibawah. Ku lihat . kastil kami menghilang . seharusnya hutan ini tidak jauh dari kastil kami. Apakah hutan ini sudah diberi mantra oleh para WOLF BEAST ini.

Tao

Tao dimana dia sekarang?

Deg

Disana …

Ku menghampiri secepat mungkin . Namun, terlambat karena tubuhnya sudah di gendong ala bridal style oleh werewolf itu.

"JANGAN MENYENTUH NYA!"

"kau …dia ..ini akan mati seharus nya kau menyadari itu"sindirnya.

Benar apa yang dikatakan nya benar. Setelah mengeluarkan kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat pastilah tenaganya sangat terkuras.

"Namun…. Aku berbaik hati" Dengan menekatkan bibirnya pada leher Tao.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HUH MENJAUH "

Kraak…

Sruppp

Mata ku langsung membulat sempurna. Karena namja itu menggigit leher Tao. Tao yang aada di pelukannya ,kejang-kejang. Bahkan tangannya seperti ingin menggapaiku.

Entah amarah ku sudah mulai memuncak. Ditangan ini sudah terkumpul kekuatan. Bola cahaya berwarna putih sudah sebesar bola basket ku arahkan ke werewolf itu.

BYAAARR….

Tao

Tao

Bagaimana dengan nya?

Untung lah dia tidak ikut terkena kekuatanku dia terlepas waktu namja itu melompat.

"Tao …tao.."ku gendong dia ,sedikit kutampar pelan di pipinya. Dia masih kejang-kejang , mata yang tadi nya biru karena kekuatannya berubah menjadi merah. Darah segar masih terus merembes . lehernya luka gigitan itu membengkak seperti ada aliran biru masuk kedalam urat nadi Tao.

SRuuuppp…

Ku sedikit menghisap

Ku ludah kan keluar

Kuhisap lagi

Ku ludah kan keluar

Maksudku agar darahnya berhenti.

"KAI…TAO!" suara barinton ini. Ku tengok kebelakang.

Chanyeol dan chen dan disusul sehun dibelakangnya mereka menaiki hewan peliharaan chanyeol-ge .Phoniex

"KAI Kai guenchana…?"mereka terbang kearah kami.

"Bukan aku yang harus kalian khawatirkan tapi Tao …"mereka pun menaikkan tubuh lemas Tao ke punggung burung Phoniex milih Chanyeol.

"parah sekali disini"Sehun memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang sudah cukup parah dan bangkai-bangkai dari serigala-serigala.

"kajja kita pulang"kami pun pergi kekastil meninggalkan ini semua .

Namun sebelum itu.

_/Dia sudah menjadi milik ku dan sebentar lagi dia akan sama seperti ku/_

Bisikan terakhir itu yang terdengar oleh ku.

**FLASH BACK OFF.**

* * *

Mungkin karena penyesalan yang begitu dalam . yang ku lakukan hanya terus berbuat baik untuk Tao karena dia yang menyelamatkanku.

"Hyung …?" ku menengok kebelakang ternyata ada Sehun.

"mm.."

"kenapa disini ? ini sudah malam "biarpun dia saudara paling kecil diantara kami , menurutku dia sudah cukup dewasa.

"aah ne sebentar lagi aku akan tidur"jawabku. "Sehun… bagaimana dengan partner mu?"

"aah dia masih sungkan untuk berbagi cerita dengan ku"jawabnya manyun.

"tentu saja , karena baru beberapa jam kalian bertemu"

"bagaimana dengan mu sendiri hyung?" sehun duduk disampingku.

"aa.. kyungsoo dia sama seperti partner mu itu siapa…oh iya Luhan. Tapi dia sudah sedikit bercerita banyak tentang kekuatannya"

"benarkah ?"

"Ne, dia berkata sewaktu dia masih SMP dia pernah marah dengan orang tuanya yang selalu bertengkar , mungkin karena dia sudah muak akan pertengkaran yang terus terjadi saat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar diadapannya dia menghentakan kakinya…..

"Lalu?'

"yah kau pasti Tau ,sehun,….

"jadi parah sekali benar begitu?"

"yah , tiba-tiba pas dia mengentakan kaki rumahnya bergoyang dan ambruk seketika , bukan hanya rumahnya . lingkungan di sekitarnya ikut porah-poranda .seperti gempa berkekuatan 7,5"

"woow…begitu ekstrim..lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuanya ?"kini mulai penasaran Sehun

"Molla… "ku mengambil minuman dan menyerahkannya pada sehun. "dia tidak mau bercerita , sepertinya itu kenangan yang cukup mengerikan bagi kyungsoo…"

"memang benar , kekuatannya dahsyat sekali pasti orang tuanya tidak mungkin hidup kecuali ada mukzizat" antusiasnya

"Yah begitulah dia bercerita saat itu dia bahkan tidak tau di kota yang sudah hancur itu akibat ulah nya, dia belum menyadari kekuatannya sendiri" aku terkekeh.

"Jinjja? Waah bahkan dia tidak sadar"huaahh…"hyung aku masih mengantuk"ucap sehun

"Tidurlah, aku juga akan pergi tidur"

Kami berdua pun berjalan kekamar masing masing .

Sebelum itu masih terbesit diingatanku…

_/Dia sudah menjadi milik ku dan sebentar lagi dia akan sama seperti ku/ dan hanya jantungku lah yang akan merubahnya/_

**Deg,**

**Sekarang aku baru ingat**

**Jantung itu**

**Jantung dari namja itu**

**Dapat menyembuhkan**

**Virus wolf **

**Jadi jantung itu adalah jawabannya.**

Ku berjalan berlawanan arah dari kamarku ke kamar Kris pemimpin kami juga wifenya

Terngiang lagi di fikiranku

_/Dia sudah menjadi milik ku dan sebentar lagi dia akan sama seperti ku/ dan hanya jantungku lah yang akan merubahnya/_

**Dia Menyalurkan Virusnya Kedalam Tubuh Tao**

**Agar Suatu Saat Tao Akan Berubah Menjadi Wolf Level A**

**Dan Membawa Tao Padanya**

**Dan Dia Akan Menjadikan Wifenya Setelah Tao Berubah. **

"kai-ah mengapa kau disini?" suara lembut trdengar dari telingaku.

"aah…. Mianhe …."

"aku takut , karena ini bukan rumah ku "ucapnya sekali lagi.

"kajja ..kita tidur kyungsoo-a"

_Mungkin besok aku akan memberitau hyung, mianhe._

**KAI P.O.V OFF**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**"LATIHAN BAGI KESATRIA" **ucap lantang Tuan Lee

Bunyi terompet terdengar sejas. Maid-maid disini sibuk menyiapkan semuanya.

Dan di hadapan kami kini

Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Luhan,Lay, Baekhyun mereka terlihat tegang . apa lagi ditonton oleh ratusan penghuni kastil . dan didepan mereka menatap intens

Kris, Tao, Kai, Chen, Sehun ,Suho, dan Chanyeol.

"kalian akan diajarkan beberapa ilmu bela diri, dan pelajaran . untuk memperkuat dan menyempurnakan kekuatan kalian "tegas Tuan Lee.

"kalian harus sanggup untuk ini".

Setelah panjang lebar Tuan lee bercerita akhir nya sampailah pada saat latihan keras untu ke-5 namja terpilih itu.

Namun, mereka diberi keringanan karena mereka akan dibantu dengan partner mereka masing – masing.

Untuk Kris dan Tao mereka tentu terbebas dari latihan ini.

"BAIK LAH LATIHAN KITA MULAI…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Te Be Ce

(penyakitan)

**Mianhe kalau ceritanya sedikit gak seru .**

**Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini asli dari fikiran gue , khayalan gue**

**Yah maklum tukang khayal.**

**Tapi aku akan update secepatnya (•̀_•́)**ง

**Thank you for readers setia maupun yang baru.**

**Back?**

**Review**

**OK**

**(membungkuk 90°)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : EXO KINGDOM**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Casts : all member EXO **

**Rating : kayaknya aman untuk saat ini**

**Warning : Boys X boys , alur terlalu dipaksakan+muter-muter, gaje, bikin eneg, kata tidak sesuai dengan EYD . pokoknya Typonya buanyak,**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR NOTE :**

**Gomawo untuk semua REVIEW dari kalian semua. **

**Maaf saya tidak membalas REVIEW kalian**

**Yang jelas saya banyak-banyak berterimakasih untuk para readers. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Summary : seorang partner akan menjadi seorang wife . Namun, tanggung jawab mereka sangatlah besar karena kekuatan lebih yang mereka punyai. Dan sebagai pasangannya yang sudah terikat harus melindungi wife mereka dari para wolf dan para penjahat yang berkeliaran.

**KRIS x TAO, HUN x HAN, KAI x SOO, BAEK x YEOL, CHEN x MIN.**

**PLAY**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

"BAIK LAH LATIHAN KITA MULAI…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

Latihan pun dimulai , dimana mereka diajarkan ilmu bela diri untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka. Dimulai dengan yang paling mudah untuk permulaan mereka

"kalian harus lari 1 putaran…..

"Huh , hanya satuputaran anak biasa pun bisa" Kata Luhan dengan percaya dirinya.

"benarkah itu ?"sambung Tuan Lee

Dengan sedikit perenggangan badan "Sepertinya Akan mudah " ujar Luhan.

" 5 putaran mengelilingi lingkungan kastil ini ..TANPA MEMAKAI KEKUATAN KALIAN !"tegas Tuan Lee

"MBOOO?"

"APPAAA?"

"WHAT..?"

"WAAAAAAA"

"TANPA MEMAKAI KEKUATAN…? OH NOOOOOOOOO!"

**…**

**…**

**…**

Dan disini lah mereka dimana mereka terus diawasi dengan ketat oleh pelatih khusus mereka ,Bang Yongguk , Pyo JiHoon (P.O), RapMonster/RapMon. Pelatih khusus dan cukup keras untuk hal ini.#Suara_yang_Barinton cocok untuk ini.

"Lari! Bukan berjalan..! BRAAAAKK. Suara menggelegar itu berasal dari namja yang tergolong muda diantara pelatih lain ,P.O. Dengan sedikit menggerakkan telunjuknya dan terbantinglah Baekhyun . Yah , dia namja yang baru saja di lempar dan menghantam tembok pagar kastil.

Uhuuk..uhuuk

"Baek gu..guenchanayo ?"namja berpipi cubby itu ikut membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"LANJUTKAN LARIMU ! JANGAN TERGANGGU DENGAN YANG LAIN!" Bentak Bang Yongguk.

"ta..tapi dia terluka lihatlah !"Xiumin membopong Badan Baekhyun. Namja yang awalnya sudah berlari beberapa meter di depan Xiumin dan Baekhyun langsung berbalik arah mendatangi Xiumin dan Baekhyun.

"Lay-ah cepat darahnya tidak mau berhenti!" dan namja berpipi dimple itu langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan tangan satunya lagi pengusap dimana luka itu berada.

_"apa ini keterlaluan ?"ucap namja jangkung dari kejauhan. "Bukan kah ini perlu ?" sahut namja bersuara khas dengan cincin berbentuk kalajengkingnya. "Tapi, itu menyakiti Baekkie~~"ucap namja jangkung itu lagi. "Sudah lah Chanyeol ,bahkan ini baru permulaan yah bisa dibilang baru pemanasan"tepuk Chen. "semoga berasil Baekkie~~"gumam chanyeol._

"MASIH 3 PUTARAN LAGI ! JANGAN HARAP KALIAN BISA ISTIRAHAT !" Tegur Bang Yongguk. P.O dan RapMon ikut bersama kelima namja itu . bukan, untuk lari. Tapi mengawasi mereka. Kelima namja itu sudah terengah-engah bahkan kaki Lay dan Luhan sampai bergetar. P.O dan RapMon mereka memang melayang dengan berada disamping kelima namja itu berjaga-jaga.

"hosh…hosh…hosh…aku ti…tidak…ku..at..tidak kuat lagi haah..haah~~"ucap namja berwajah muda (?)

"ANDWEE ! Jangan kau gunakan kekuatan mu!"cegah Xiumin yang melarang Luhan memakai kekuatannya. Namun, sepertinya terlambat karena Luhan sudah melesat lari menjauhi mereka, tentunya memakai Kekuatan.

"Aku..aku…juga !"SETTTT….dan disusul oleh Kyungsoo. "Tunggu aku …!"seru Baekhyun sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya dan melesat juga bersama Luhan, Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana dengan mu , Lay? Kau akan menggunakan kekuatanmu ?" namun Lay menggeleng . "Baiklah aku akan berlari menunggumu "senyum Xiumin. Bukannya Lay, tidak mau memakai kekuatannya. Yang dia tau kekuatannya hanya Menyembuhkan. Dia masih belum bisa menimbulkan kekuatan luar dan memasukkan energy lain agar tubuh menjadi lebih kuat dan bertenaga seperi Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun.

"haha… sepertinya mereka memang tidak bisa menahannya, _see _mereka akhirnya menggunakan kekuatannya "ucap RapMon. "bukankah memang itu yang kita tunggu , pastilah mereka tidak sanggup bila harus mengitari seluruh tempat dikastil ini"sahut Bang Yongguk. "Namun lihatlah! Bukankah dari awal mereka sudah melanggar peraturan ? Xiumin dan namja bernama Lay itu mungkin bisa lebih hebat bila terus seperti ini"sambung P.O. "Kekuatan mereka akan keluar alami "sambung P.O

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Dan akhirnya mereka berhenti melakukan lari dengan suruhan oleh Bang Yongguk. Walau tinggal 2 putaran lagi.

Wajah Xiumin dan Lay memerah bahkan keringat tidak henti-hentinya mengalir deras . berbeda dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedikit lelah disini.

Dan partner-partner mereka mendatangi mereka dengan membawakan sedikit minum .

"Akan ku hentikan ini !"Suho mengarah kan tangannya dan _see_ , keringat Lay terangkat dan menjadi gumpalan seperti gumpalan air . dan dibuang kesamping oleh Suho. "banyak keringatmu "Suho memberikan air mineral 'ZM'. air disini memang berbeda karena mengandung cukup banyak kalsium, magnesium dan florida . yang bersifat untuk menyegarkan tubuh .

"aku…aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri , hyung"Lay yang sudah merona dari tadi.

"Apa lukamu sudah sembuh ?"dengan nada dingin namja jangkung itu mendekati dan ikut duduk di samping namja yang tadi mengeluarkan cahayanya. "su..sudah tenang saja Lay sudah membantuku tadi "tuturnya.

"baiklah ini minumlah !"dengan menyerah kan air mineral 'ZM' dn beranjak meninggalkan baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedikit kecewa .-_"apakah kau sedingin itu Chanyeol?"_-

Dan dari kejauhan Luhan, sedang sedikit berbicara dengan Tuan Lee.

"Mengapa dia tidak ikut ?"sindir Luhan . yang dimaksud Dia itu adalah Tao. Menurutnya hanya karena Tao sudah menjadi wife syah Kris namun tetap ini tidak adil . wife disini juga perlu ikut merasakan betapa lelahnya. Namun, sendari tadi yang ia lihat Tao hanya menggeliat manja ke dada datar pemimpin.

"Dia sudah tidak perlu lagi "jawab santai Tuan Lee.

"Mengapa seperi itu? Apa dulu dia juga melakukan seperti kita ?"

"lebih..

"eeh

"Yah! Lebih, dia melakukan lebih dari kalian. Untuk pemanasan dia bukan hanya lari mengelilingi kastil ini dia juga merangkak dari sana !"Tuan Lee menunjuk arah gerbang masuk . "dan kesini ! dia merangkak " ucap Tuan Lee tidak bisa dibanyangkan pintu gerbang masuk dengan kastil ini bahkan lumayan jauh bisa diperkirakan 1 km karena saat masuk terdapat taman , kebun binatang mini yang sedikitnya menampung 50 jenis hewan dan ada lagi parkiran luas dengan terdapat 3 ferari tipe F430,F458,F360, 5 lamborghini tipe Aventador, Super trofeo , Gallardo dan 2 mobil limosin tipe Mercedes Benz S Class Limousine, Chrysler 300 Limousine (saya disini menggambarkan suatu cerita kerajaan namun bersifat modern) .

"jangan lupakan dia datang kesini pada umur 7 tahun, dan melakukan ujian pada umur 8 tahun …lalu dia baru disah kan dan menikah pada umur 13 tahun."lanjutnya.

"kau tau tempat besar itu ?"tuan lee menunjuk tempat seperti kandang Cuma ditutupi namun cukup besar berada di sebelah taman .

"apakah itu salah satu hewan yang kalian pelihara ?"Sahut Luhan.

"Yah, tepatnya peliharaan Tuan Muda Kris dan Tuan Muda Chanyeol"entah kenapa badan luhan jadi panas-dingin peliharaan yang dipelihara Kris dan Chanyeol sepertinya diluar perkiraan….

"Naga dan Burung phoniex…" . Deg. Benar dugaannya pastilah bukan hewan peliharaan biasa.

"gunakan waktumu untuk beristirahat Luhannie-hyung" Luhan dan Tuan Lee menengok kearah Namja bertubuh putih susu itu.

"Waktu kalian tidak banyak jadi gunakan untuk istirahat karena kalian sehabis ini akan lanjut lagi "ucapnya dingin dan setelah itu pergi. Luhan hanya menunduk melihat parnernya itu , selama kemarin tidak banyak berinteraksi dengannya.

"Tenang lah Tuan Muda Sehun itu tidak sedingin itu"dan Tuan lee pergi .

Pasti banyak yang bertanya-tanya letak kastil mereka. Apakah kalian percaya adanya SEGITIGA BERMUDA yang selalu memakan korban jiwa?. Bila kalian melintasi SEGITIGA BERMUDA INI kalian akan tersedot (?), atau tertarik dengan tenaga yang cukup dahsyat. Kalian akan terbawa masuk ke….

Dunia para werewolf tinggal.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**KAI P.O.V**

Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk memberitahukan tentang itu. Aku berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang bercanda ria dengan teman barunya.

Disana ada Chanyeol, Chen, Sehun dan Tao sedang duduk dengan anggun dan gagah. Kemana kris? Bukankah tadi dia bersama Tao.

"Tao dimana Krise-hyung ?"

"eum Kris-gege tadi mencari Tuan Lee"jawabnya. Aku pun berjalan menuju arah ruang rapat kami . sebelum itu aku hanya menghela nafas . Tao mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Dimana mereka?"aku mencoba berkonsentrasi mendekteksi keberadaan Kris tapi sepertinya Kris dan Tuan Lee menggunakan mantra dimana aku tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaaan mereka.

Ku lihat Tao sedang mengambil daging…..mentah ?.

"kenapa tidak suruh maid saja untuk memasak ?"kataku.

"Tidak ….aku ingin memakannya seperti ini "Tao memotong daging rusa itu kecil-kecil.

"Itu ..itu tidak mungkin enak"Ok aku mulai curiga dengan Tao.

"aku mungkin sedang _NGIDAM_ … akhir-akhir ini aku menginginkan daging mentah , kalau bisa hewan yang baru saja diburu dan masih ada darah segarnya di daging.."

"tung..tunggu….. jadi hyung juga memakan daging yang masih ada darahnya?". Sepertinya ini bukan Ngidam hyung, tapi ini efek dari virus wolf yang semakin menyebar …apakah level hyung akan meningkat menjadi level C , karena sebelum nya dia sudah dalam masa level D.

"aku juga tidak tau Kai-ah … sepertinya terkadang aku merasa haus , akhir-akhir ini aku menyukai sesuatu yang berbau amis "tuturnya

.

.

**Deg,**

Sepertinya memang benar

.

.

.

Virus wolf yang berada didiri Tao-hyung sudah bertambah menjadi level C . sebelumnya memang sudah ada perubahan dari segi fisik, seperti tubuh Tao-hyung bertambah kurus, urat2nya lebih terlihat, sedikit ada bulu-bulu halus disekitar tubuhnya, dan kukunya mulai memanjang dan tebal. Tapi, sepertinya kini aakan bertambah parah. Tao-hyung mulai memakan daging mentah yang masih segar dengan darah. Apa kah dia akan menjadi liar?.

"Hyung….apakah itu enak " melihat Tao-hyung makan daging rusa itu ada perasaan jijik dan pengen muntah. Walau daging itu sudah dipotong-potong tapi tetap saja darah merah itu masih ada.

"ini…benar-benar enak ..kau mau kai-ah ?"tawarnya dengan wajah ceria. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kai-ah kau tau terkadang kepalaku benar-benar sakit . bukan hanya kepala tapi seluruh badan rasanya ada yang mengalir dan menuju keotakku ..tapi rasanya sakit sekali"tuturnya dengan berhenti memakan daging itu.

Seperti di hujami samurai dan tongkat wushu Tao. Apakah Tao-hyung sangat menderita selama ini?. Namun, anehnya …..Tao-hyung dia lupa akan kejadian waktu itu . dimana dia telah digigit oleh seorang werewolf.

"mungkin …. Karena hyung jarang beristirahat jadi anak di kandungan hyung menjadi rewel "candaku, sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan itu.

"kau bisa saja Kai-ah…."

"jangan hanya memakan daging. Makan lah juga sayur !"

"Ne…. eum kau tidak menemani wife mu ?"

"ah benar… bila hyung bertemu dengan Kris-hyung beritau aku ,Ok"aku pun langsung melesat dengan kekuatan ku.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**KRIS P.O.V**

"Apa ini ?" Kris melihat 2 pot bunga berisi bunga berwarna ungu, baunya memang sangat harum.

"ini bunga _Wolfsbane_ "jawab Tuan lee.

"ini….ini….ini kan bunga yang berbahaya itu "aku langsung menjauhkan bunga itu .

Bunga **_Wolfsbane_** atau sering di kenal dengan bunga **_'Kutukan Serigala '_** ini memangsangat berbahaya . bunga ini hanya tumbuh di pegunungan dan dihutan tempat tinggal Werewolf. Bunga ini banyak mengandung racun yang sangat besar bisa disebut dengan **_Alkaloid Pseudaconitine._** Bisa langsung membunuh manusia dan kami dengan cairan atau sarinya. Hanya bunga ini yang bisa membuat kami benar-benar bisa seperti terbunuh dengan sakit yang menyiksa dalam kurun waktu 2-6 jam, bahkan bisa membuat kekuatan kami menghilang.

"mengapa Tuan Lee membawa bunga ini masuk kesini !" aku langsung menjauh dan memberikan mantra keseluruh tubuh ku.

"ini…untuk Tuan Muda Tao"jelas Tuan Lee

"APAA..! Tuan Lee INGIN MEMBUNUH TAO KALAU SEPERTI INI!" Bentak Kris.

"Tapi mungkin ini jalan satu – satunya agar virus itu tidak menyebar "

"TIDAK ..ITU AKAN MEMBUNUH TAO DAN ANAK KU !"

"sudah dari awal saya sudah mengatakan bahwa anak Tuan Muda tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan "

"UNTUK KALI INI AKU TIDAK MENYETUJUINYA TUAN LEE!"

"TAPI INI UNTUK TUAN MUDA TAO ! tuan tidak ingin kan Tuan Muda Tao terus-menerus tersiksa? Mungkin ini caranya"

"tapi….itu berbahaya Tuan Lee"lirih Ku. "bagaimana bila terjadi kesalahan …. Nyawa Tao jadi taruhannya hiks….." perlahan air mataku langsung mengalir.

"berhubung Virus itu sudah mengalir seperti darah … Bunga ini akan menghilang kan **seluruh kekuatan tuan muda Tao **"tuturnya

Aku langsung melebar kan mataku. Rasanya seperti dihujami oleh petir-petir milik Chen , panasnya api milik Chanyeol dan hantaman Tornado milik Sehun.

"SELURUH KEKUATAN TAO… AKAN MUSNAH hiks…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Te Be Ce**

**(penyakitan)**

**Mianhe kalau ceritanya sedikit gak seru .**

**Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini asli dari fikiran gue , khayalan gue**

**Yah maklum tukang khayal.**

**Miahe sekali lagi karena update nya terlalu lama karena berbagai macam halangan untuk bisa melanjutkan . (•̀_•́)**ง

**Thank you for all**

**readers setia maupun yang baru.**

**Yang terus mendukung cerita ini. Kalian seperti penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan cerita .**

**Jadi Tanpa adanya review kalian …cerita ini mungkin tidak akan berlanjut .**

**Back?**

**Review**

**OK**

**(membungkuk 90°)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : EXO KINGDOM**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Casts : all member EXO **

**Rating : kayaknya aman untuk saat ini**

**Warning : Boys X boys , alur terlalu dipaksakan+muter-muter, gaje, bikin eneg, kata tidak sesuai dengan EYD . pokoknya Typonya buanyak,**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

Summary : seorang partner akan menjadi seorang wife . Namun, tanggung jawab mereka sangatlah besar karena kekuatan lebih yang mereka punyai. Dan sebagai pasangannya yang sudah terikat harus melindungi wife mereka dari para wolf dan para penjahat yang berkeliaran.

**KRIS x TAO, HUN x HAN, KAI x SOO, BAEK x YEOL, CHEN x MIN.**

**PLAY**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

_ "ini…untuk Tuan Muda Tao"_

_ "APAA..! Tuan Lee INGIN MEMBUNUH TAO KALAU SEPERTI INI_

_ "Tapi mungkin ini jalan satu – satunya agar virus itu tidak menyebar "_

_"TIDAK ..ITU AKAN MEMBUNUH TAO DAN ANAK KU !"_

_"sudah dari awal saya sudah mengatakan bahwa anak Tuan Muda tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan "_

_"UNTUK KALI INI AKU TIDAK MENYETUJUINYA TUAN LEE!"_

_"TAPI INI UNTUK TUAN MUDA TAO ! tuan tidak ingin kan Tuan Muda Tao terus-menerus tersiksa? Mungkin ini caranya"_

_"tapi….itu berbahaya Tuan Lee"lirih Ku. "bagaimana bila terjadi kesalahan …. Nyawa Tao jadi taruhannya hiks….." _

_"berhubung Virus itu sudah mengalir seperti darah … Bunga ini akan menghilang kan __**seluruh kekuatan tuan muda Tao **__"_

_ "SELURUH KEKUATAN TAO… AKAN MUSNAH hiks…"_

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

"Ge.. mengapa menangis ?" ucap namja yang diketahui sebagai wife dari Kris.

"Ge…. Kenapa seperti ini?" Tao nama namja atau wife dari Kris dia memeluk Kris. Kris tubuhnya gemetar dan menangis dalam diam di perpotongan leher wife nya.

"Ge…"

"…."

"Gege….?"

"….."

"Tao….. kau masih ingat dengan janji kita ?" dengan suara serak Kris . sebenarnya Kris sudah tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan dimana ada perbincangan cukup serius antara Kris dengan Tuan Lee.

"gege kenapa ? kenapa mengungkit hal itu ?" Tao masik memeluk tubuh besar Kris dan mengusap-ngusap kan tangannya.

"aku hanya…."Kris menggenggam tangan Tao yang sudah memucat . "….ingin mengenangnya".

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**FLASH BACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_beberapa tahun yang lalu _**

**_Tepatnya pada umur Tao 7 tahun dan Kris 10 tahun._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Seorang namja kecil tiba-tiba ada di depan gerbang kastil megah . perlahan dia memasuki nya dengan berani . dia hanya membawa kotak music kecil dan kalung berbandul jam pasir . _

_Namun, ajaibnya . namja kecil ini masih hidup bahkan sampai didepan kastil. Siapa pun yang memasuki negeri ini tidak di pastikan mereka akan hidup . Seperti ada berlapis-lapis dinding untuk bisa memasuki kastil ini dengan memasuki SEGI TIGA BERMUDA dan melewati hutan belantara tempat para werewolf tinggal dan mungkin akan ada serangan dari puluhan wolf yang tiinggal di situ._

_Namja kecil ini dengan santainya berjalan terus memasuki perkarangan Kastil. Dia terlihat tidak takut akan NAGA merah bersayap yang besar, sangat besar . dan satu Burung Phoniex raksasa yang tidak kalah besarnya dengan dikelilingi bulu api disekitarnya. _

_Namja ini terus berjalan melewati kedua hewan raksasa ini dengan santai. Anehnya kedua hewan ini tidak menyerang namja ini, bahkan terkesan tunduk pada namja ini . kedua hewan ini terbang dan mengikuti di belakang._

_Sampai di depan pintu megah berwarna emas. Pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. _

_._

_._

_Dari dalam ruangan …._

_Maid bahkan Tuan Lee benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangan seorang namja kecil . semua maid langsung berbaris dengan rapi di depan namja kecil ini._

_Sepertinya Tuan Lee sudah memprediksikan akan ada seorang yang akan datang dengan kekuatan lebih atau special di dalam dirinya. Namun yang Tuan Lee bingungkan … dia datang leebih cepat dari perkiraan ._

_"KRIS, CHANYEOL, KAI, CHEN, SUHO ,SEHUN….. Berkumpul di ruang bawah !" perintah Tuan Lee. Dan mempersilah kan namja kecil ini masuk. Dan memberinya sebuah permn gula. _

_"nugu ?"_

_"Time Control imnida " ucap namja ini sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sontak membuat seluruh penghuni kastil terkejut tidak kecuali dengan KRIS beserta adik-adiknya juga sangat terkejut. _

_"adakah disini yang bernama Krisse ?"ucap nya. Semua langsung menatap kris. _

_"Ne itu aku.."ucap namja berumur 10tahun itu._

_"Akhirnya kita bertemuuuuuuuuuu.."namja ini langsung memeluk Kris seperti koala. Tuan Lee dia hanya tersenyum. Mengapa cepat sekali._

_._

_._

**_Satu tahun kemudian_**

_Time control , sudah akrab dengan seluruh penghuni kastil. Namun , saat ini saat yang paling menegangkan karena dia harus menjalani pelatihan sebagai kesatria dan sebagai calon wife dari seorang Kris. Pada masa ini, Time control benar-benar seperti di hajar habis-habisan dengan umurnya yang baru 8 tahun. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan waktunya untuk bermain. Dia dijaga dengan ketat , harus disiplin . _

_Tidak ada yang pernah tau dimana orang tua dari anak ini. Bahkan Kris, Suho , Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun mereka sama. Mereka tidak mengetahui dari mana asal mereka . apakah ada orang tua yang membuang mereka?. Menurut penjelasan Tuan Lee mereka keluar melewati lingkaran hitam bersama Kristal cahaya. Dengan tubuh mereka yang masih kecil mereka sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan masing-masing yang mereka miliki._

_._

_._

**_Pada umur 13 tahun_**

_Time control resmi sebagai wife dari seorang Kris. Dan mengganti nama nya dengan Huang Zi Tao diambil dari nama leluhur keturunannya. Mereka resmi menikah dan disaksikan oleh saudara-saudara Kris dan seluruh penghuni Kastil. _

_"Kita akan hidup bersama selamanya ?"ucap namja bernama Kris. Time control atau Tao dia mengangguk . _

_"tidak akan ada yang bisa memisah kan kita seperti darah ini "mereka saling melukai jari mereka dan meneteskan darah mereka bersamaan dan bercampur di mulut mereka masing masing. Mereka saling mengulum jemari yang berdarah itu._

**FLASH BACK END**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

"Kenapa gege mengingat itu ?"

"tidak apa …aku hanya…."kris memeluk erat ."Ingin"

Tao pun tersenyum .

"apakah sedang terjadi masalah ?"

Kris mennganggukkan kepalanya namun beberapa lama dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan ,Tao"

"apa itu..?"

"sebenarnya…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"AWAS BAEKKIEEEEEE…!"teriak namja bersuara ngebass. Dan namja yang diteriaki tersadar akan ada pohon yang mengarah kepadanya. Baekhyun langsung menghindar dengan kekuatan cahayanya .

Jadi siapa yang melemparkan pohon itu kepadanya?.

"BAEK KAU TAK APA –APA ?"Teriak namja berwajah cantik dari kejauhan . "NEAGA GUENCHANA … KITA LANJUTKAN ..LULU-HYUNG!"balas Baekhyun ternyata yang melemparkan pohon itu adalah Luhan. Mereka sedang bertarung di halaman belakang lebih tepatnya latihan bertarung. Namun Luhan masih belum bisa mengontrol fokus fikirannya pada objek yang akan menjadi senjata.

WUUUZZZZ

ZEEET…

Baekhyun bertubi-tubi mengeluarkan cahaya mearah ke tubuh Luhan namun masih bisa dihindari oleh Luhan .

Luhan memfokuskan diri ke objek hidup yaitu Baekhyun .

"kenapa?kenapa ini"baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya seakan tubuhnya terperintah sendiri. Dia mengeluarkan cahayanya di telapak tangan dan mengarahkannya kejantungnya sendiri "bila seperti ini aku bisa ma…mati"batin baekhyun.

Luhan masih memfokuskan diri dan berasil kekuatannya sudah membelenggu tubuh baekhyun dan dengan gerakan tangannya kemearah kedada kirinya…disana baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika luhan dengan cepat sedikit gerakan cepat kedadanya . awalanya baekhyun mengikutinya namun…

"SUDAH LATIHAN SELESAI …."intruksi dari P.O sang pelatih .

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya , begitupun juga baekhyun. Mereka saling mendekat satu dengan yang lain dan saling berpelukan.

"mianhe untuk yang tadi Lulu-hyung…pasti luka ini akan lama sembuh "ucap baekhyun melihat banyak darah di paha milik luhan karena serangannya.

"aku juga baek , aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku kalau saja pelatih tidak menghentikan ini…mungkin saja kau sudah sekarat"balas Luhan

"SELANJUTNYA KYUNGSOO MELAWAN LAY " ucap bang yongguk.

"MBOOO! TIDAK…JANGAN …. INI TIDAK SEIMBANG UNTUK LAY!"

Suho. Dia melarang keras . karena Kyungsoo tidak sebanding dengan Lay . karena LAY tidak cocok untuk melakukan pertarungan . dia akan mutlak kalah ."Tidak ada peraturan disini bahwa kesatria memilih lawannya "ucap Bang Yongguk.

Pertarungan pun dimulai…

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Werewolf home**

Terdapat beberapa namja berpakaian casual namun elegan mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Ruangan ini sangat didominasi oleh warna hitam dengan lukisan-lukisan dengan tinta darah di dinding nya.

Walau mereka werewolf, namun penampilan mereka tidak semenyeramkan seperti yang kalian fikirkan. Tidak dengan telinga panjang berbulu , tidak dengan moncong dengan deretan gigi tajam, tangan yang berbulu beserta kuku-kuku yang panjang yang dapat merobek daging dengan sekali goresan. Mereka bahkan jauh berbeda dengan kata 'mengerikan'.

Bila dilihat mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan seorang manusia yang bertubuh bak model. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan juga cukup elegan bahkan ditambah aksesoris ditangan ,leher dan telinganya.

Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah .

Kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

.

.

Terdengar suara auman serigala. Itu seperti suara melodi indah ditelinga mereka.

Seorang namja beraura karismatik dengan tatapan yang tajam itu sedang duduk di dekat pembakaran tumbal. Tapi pembakaran tumbal itu kini kosong dihadapannya. Yoon Dujun dia ketua BEAST disini . banyak yang belum pernah melihatnya dengan pasti .kalian akan melihatnya bila berada ditempat pembakaran tumbal ini dia akan muncul disini.

Dari kejauhan ada namja berparas cantik namun berbeda dengan hatinya. Bahkan dia tidak mengetahui apakah dia mempunyai hati agar bisa hidup. Yang dia tau dia hidup dengan kekuatan BEAST nya . dia berjalan dengan ular python yang melilit dilehernya . dengan tubuh nya yang tidak terbalut sedikitpun hanya ada hiasan kalung dan serentengan gelang tidak lupa dengan tato di sekitar dadanya tato berhambar Matahari dengan ditengahnya ada gambar '2' (*Lambang '2' BEAST ). Jang Hyunseung pasangan dari sang Ketua.

Memang sangat dibolehkan dengan apapun yang berbau fulgar disini. Bahkan dengan telanjang pun diboleh kan disini. Sex? Sudah menjadi makanan disini. Terkadang bila ada manusia yang terjebak masuk ke negeri ini . BEAST akan memnyetubuhi mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar memakan mereka. Atau sekedar bermain –main dulu sebelum membunuhnya. Dengan membunuh dan menyantap daging segar yang masih dengan darah nya akan menambah kekuatan mereka . bagaimana dengan aksi penyetubuhan ….itu akan menambah nilai plus bagi kekuatan mereka dengan menyetubui manusia mereka juga menresap tenaga yang manusia punya.

Bagaimana dengan level mereka ?. mereka sudah menjadi werewolf level A. sudah menjadi manusia setengah serigala tanpa perasaan . tapi, mereka akan menghormati dan ramah dengan kaum sebangsa mereka.

Dari kejauhan ada 2 namja sedang sibuk memberi makan serigala2 peliharaan mereka. Ada sekitar 100 lebih ..ini serigala yang asli. Kenapa dibilang serigala asli disini?. Bila mereka bertarung mereka sebenarnya hanya membawa 1 atau 2 saja yang asli dan bagaimana bisa datang mencapai ratusan atau ribuan ?. BEAST akan mengkloning serigala ini.

Kedua namja ini sesekali bermain dengan serigala itu memainkan bulunya atau mengusap-ngusap badannya. Mereka nyata telah patuh . Yang Yoseob namja berwajah imut sangat imut dengan tingkah lakunya yang cukup kekanakan berbeda dengan yang lain dia tidak akan ketahuan bahwa dia termasuk dalam BEAST. Lee Gikwang namja bertubuh atletis dengan senyuman andalannya , dia sangat jago dalam bela diri karena itu dia suka berkelahi. Gikwang sangat dekat dengan Yoseob mungkin karena mereka juga partner. Seperti yang sebelumnya diberi tahukan BEAST akan saling menghormati dan ramah bila dengan kaum sebangsanya.

"YAKK..! Kwangie-ah… jangan memainkan _shadow…._"teriak namja imut itu tidak terima bila Gikwang memainkan peliharaan yang bernama Shadow, serigala pemimpin dari seluruh peliharaannya.

"Yak…Yak…Yak…andwe..kenapa membuang gelangnya !"Gikwang langsung mengejar Yoseob . beginilah bila yoseob sedang sebal akan membuang benda – benda dari orang yang dia sebali. Mereka masih dalam kejar-kejarannya sampai mereka ditegur oleh namja yang tengah duduk bersantai dengan hewan berbentuk aneh dengan telinga panjang seperti kelinci, badan yang mungil ekor yang berbentuk seperti kilat.

"HUWAAA….. jangan menggunakan Pikajun! "ucap berbarengan Yoseob dan Gikwang mereka langsung berlari menjauhi namja yang tadi sedang duduk.

"Pikajun jangan hiraukan kedua anak kecil itu"Joker tau Yong Junhyung pemilik hewan berwarna kuning ini. (**sekedar info yang belum tau kalian tau kan anime pokemon dan ada pikacu? Pasti tau…Pikajun sebenarnya boneka kesayangannya Junhyung , Pikacu+Junhyung=Pikajun**)

Yang terakhir dari mereka… adalah .Son Dongwoon namja yang sedang memainkan harmonicanya di bawah pohon yang mati dengan semilir angin. Terus melantunkan melody-melody yang terkesan menyeramkan. Sesekali dia tersenyum akan teringat sesuatu. Ingat dengan rasa darah dari salah satu kesatria yang tinggal di EXO KINGDOM. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi pemilik namja yang akan _dengan sendirinya datang kepadanya._

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Son Dongwoon P.O.V**

Ada rahasia yang hanya aku saja yang mengetahuinya. Tubuh ku yang disini sebenarnya ada disana. Pasti kalian tidak mengerti maksudku. Kami saja bisa mengkloning hewan ,mengapa tidak bisa mengkloning diri sendiri itu terlalu mudah. Kalian Tau tubuh asliku dimana sekarang?. Yah , hebatnya kini aku berada didalam kamar bersama istriku….

Tao

Kami ada disini bersama.

Kekuatan ku selain bisa memainkan alat music menjadi benda untuk berperang. Ada lagi satu kespecialan dalam diriku. Aku bisa merubah bentuk diriku, sesuka hati ku.

Seperti sekarang

Aku

Menjadi

Seorang yang dikenal oleh istriku

KRIS….

Mungkin itu namanya.

"ge…~~ mengapa dari tadi diam ?"Namja bermata panda ini menggeliat ditubuh ku.

"guenchana … Cuupp~~". _See_ , dengan gampangnya aku melumat bibirnya. Bahkan kesatria sepertinya tidak mengetahui bahwa yang dihadapannya ini bukanlah suaminya. Namun, akan menjadi PENGGANTI DARI SUAMINYA.

Kalian tau siapa yang menyarankan untuk menggunakan Bunga **_Wolfsbane_** ?. Yah itu aku.

Aku lah yang menyuruh nya untuk menggunakan Bunga **_Wolfsbane _**sebagai obat penawar. Padahal semua itu

Bohong…..

Aku menyamar sebagai Tuan Lee dengan membawakan Bunga **_Wolfsbane_** dan menyarankan kepada pemimpin atau suami dari Tao agar menggunakannya sebagai obat supaya menghambat pertumbuhan virus Wolf.

Yang nyata

Bukanlah menghambat

Tapi akan semakin mempercepatkan levelnya menjadi level A dan mempercepat Tao datang kepadaku.

Namun, sepertinya kali ini adalah keberuntunganku. Aku melihat orang yang akan menjadi istriku kelak dia berada di dapur sendirian . dan dengan cepat aku merubah diriku menjadi….KRIS. bukankah ini hebat bukan?

Beruntung kini kris tidak berada disini, entah aku pun tidak tau dimana. Sungguh keberuntungan berpihak kepadaku , bahkan seorang pemimpin kesatria tidak mengira bahwa yang menyarankan untuk memakai Bunga **_Wolfsbane_** adalah seorang

.

.

.

WEREWOLF…..

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Te Be Ce**

**(penyakitan)**

**GOMAWO ATAS REVIEWS KALIAN :**

**younlaycious88, zakurafrezee, dragonhun385, sycarp , MimiTao , anisa. 1 , Kkamjjongitem , Rima-TAOma , Rivecca Wu 2 , Aswshn , byunbebek , didinsoo , zakurafrezee , fitriws21 , itcha , Asdfghjkl , youngwoongrici , rainrhainyrianarhianie , Cold City Girl , missjelek , jettaome , Aswshn . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhe kalau ceritanya sedikit gak seru .**

**Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini asli dari fikiran gue , khayalan gue**

**Yah maklum tukang khayal.**

**Miahe sekali lagi karena update nya terlalu lama karena berbagai macam halangan untuk bisa melanjutkan . (•̀_•́)**ง

**Thank you for all**

**readers setia maupun yang baru.**

**Yang terus mendukung cerita ini. Kalian seperti penyemangat ku untuk melanjutkan cerita .**

**Jadi Tanpa adanya review kalian …cerita ini mungkin tidak akan berlanjut .**

**Back?**

**Review**

**OK**

**(membungkuk 90°)**


End file.
